


Obiecujące spotkanie

by Sophie27



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Naruto szuka Sasuke, czyli jak zwykle, próbuje sprowadzić go do domu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie27/pseuds/Sophie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto próbuje, jak zwykle, sprowadzić Sasuke do domu, jednak spotkanie kończy się w niespodziewany, dla obu chłopców, sposób. Wiem, że tytuł brzmi dziwnie, ale nie jestem dobra w tytułach - jak Sai :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obiecujące spotkanie

Ciemność. Tylko ciemność widział i tylko ją czuł. Była w nim i wokół niego. Nienawiść paliła jego serce i duszę. Czasami to wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się przytłoczony i przestraszony, ale wtedy biegł w ten mrok jeszcze szybciej. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na emocje. Starał się je zabić, pozostawić tylko nienawiść i bezwzględność, jednak gdzieś w głębi nadal płonął uparty, delikatny i ciepły płomień – Naruto. Nie mógł się go pozbyć, wyrzucić z pamięci. A może nie chciał? Nie! Nie mógł i tej wersji będzie się trzymał, choćby mięli go torturować. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i z satysfakcją zauważył, że kilku jego współtowarzyszy drgnęło nerwowo.

\- Rozdzielamy się zgodnie z planem. - zakomenderował. Reszta skinęła głową i rozproszyli się. Musiał przyznać, że uwielbiał rządzić i panować. Byłby wspaniałym władcą świata, może gdy już dokona swojej zemsty to zajmie się tym małym marzeniem? Ponownie jego wargi rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmieszku. Ruszył przed siebie. Już prawie wytropił Itachiego, już prawie go miał. _Bracie, czy czujesz mój oddech na plecach? Czy się boisz?_ \- zapytał w myślach.

***

Naruto nie mógł zapomnieć o swoim przyjacielu. Ciągle czuł się z nim silnie związany. Inni mogli z tego drwić i kpić, ale on nie zamierzał się poddawać. Sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem, chociaż miałby skonać. Po raz kolejny namówił babcię Tsunade, by pozwoliła mu na misję poszukującą. Wyruszyli więc wraz z mistrzem Yamato, a także Sakurą i Saiem. Teraz się rozdzielili. Miał nadzieję, że to on znajdzie go pierwszy, by móc choć przez chwilę z nim porozmawiać. Naprzeciwko pojawiła się blada postać spowita w granat. Przystanął i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej.

\- Sasuke? - zapytał niepewnie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie kpiący uśmieszek i wystudiowaną pozę. Mimo wszystko czuł, że gdzieś tam, pod tą całą nienawiścią jego przyjaciel krzyczy o pomoc. Uśmiechnął się. - Cieszę się, że cię znalazłem.

\- Daj mi spokój, Naruto. Jestem teraz wyjątkowo zajęty. - powiedział siląc się, by jego głos brzmiał na znudzony i niechętny. Przecież nie mógł mu pokazać jak bardzo się cieszy, że go widzi. Blondyn spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma. Ten wzrok składał obietnicę szczęścia i spokoju. Wygiął wargi w grymasie niechęci. Mgnienie oka później Naruto stał tuż przy nim, więc położył dłoń na mieczu, który nosił na plecach.

\- Nie jestem tu, by walczyć. - uspokoił go łagodnością swojego głosu. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać. - uśmiechnął się niepewnie. _Kurwa, czy on musi wyglądać tak seksownie?_ \- pomyślał ciemnowłosy. - _Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem o tym, że mój były kolega z drużyny wygląda seksownie?!_ \- Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i strachu.- _Nie! Przecież nie mogłem tak pomyśleć!_ \- przez chwilę jego twarz okazywała panikę i zakłopotanie. Jego policzki mimowolnie się zarumieniły. Naruto oczywiście nie wiedział co się dzieje, jednak widząc panikę na twarzy przyjaciela bez zastanowienia go przytulił.

\- Spokojnie, naprawdę chcę tylko porozmawiać. - szepnął uspokajająco. Obejmowany stał w bezruchu, jakby pod wpływem genjutsu. W głowie czuł jedynie pustkę, a ogarniające poczucie ciepła i spokoju były tak miłe, że nie chciał tego tracić. Czuł się, jakby wyszedł z lodowatej wody wprost na ciepłe i jasne promyki słońca. Przygryzł wargę, wiedział, że nie powinien, jednak niepewnie i nieporadnie oddał uścisk. Naruto mógł w nim wyczuć rozpacz i pragnienie. W tej chwili jego mina wyglądała wyjątkowo idiotycznie. Odsunął się lekko i posłał pytające spojrzenie swojemu, zagubionemu w nienawiści, przyjacielowi. Sasuke również się nieco odsunął i spoglądał mu w oczy. Po chwili je zamknął i gwałtownie go pocałował. Był to pocałunek niepewny i niezdarny. Fakt, całowali się już kilka razy, jednak nigdy zamierzenie. Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. _Co tu się właśnie dzieje?_ \- to była jedyna myśl, jaka aktualnie przemknęła przez jego głowę. Później zrobiło się zbyt przyjemnie. Ciepło i dreszcze ogarnęły jego ciało, gdy tamten przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze, jakby zachęcając go do oddania pocałunku. Mimowolnie z jego gardła wydobyło się ciche mruknięcie, a on zaczął oddawać pieszczotę z całą pasją. Było tyle emocji, których żadne z nich nie potrafiło nazwać, jednak pokazanie ich było takie proste. Blondyn przycisnął przyjaciela do drzewa całując go z żarem i namiętnością. Dłońmi błądził po jego szyi, ramionach, torsie. Dłonie drugiego chłopaka również rozpoczęły wędrówkę po karku, ramionach i plecach blondyna. Z ich gardeł raz po raz wydobywały się pomruki i warknięcia. Ich pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne i rozpaczliwe, jakby od dłuższego czasu trawiło ich ogromne pragnienie i dopiero teraz mogli je zaspokoić. Nie wiedząc kiedy bluza Naruto znajdywała się na ziemi, a koszula Sasuke wisiała u jego pasa. Krew buzowała im w głowach tak mocno, że aż prawie mdleli. Ich ciała były tak mocno do siebie przyciśnięte, że niemal tworzyły jedno. Ocierali się o swoje erekcje, przez co przyjemność stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Jeszcze trochę i zwariują. Ręka blondyna wędrowała w dół po brzuchu do miejsca, które teraz najbardziej pragnął dotknąć i pieścić.

\- Naruto! - głos Sakury boleśnie przywrócił ich do rzeczywistości. - Naruto! Gdzie jesteś? - krzyczała w oddali.

Chłopak spojrzał z niepewnością i bólem na swojego przyjaciela. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. - Muszę iść. - powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem. Chłopak skinął głową, jednak nadal trwali przytuleni. Pochylił się i ponownie złożył na jego ustach pocałunek, tym razem był powolny, wyrażał rozpacz i ból z powodu rozstania, ale także nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Czarnowłosy oddawał pocałunek przyjmując w siebie te uczucia. - Wrócę. - szepnął i pogłaskał przyjaciela po policzku.

\- Będę czekał. - odpowiedział odsuwając się od niego z wyraźnym smutkiem. Chłopak zadrżał i naciągnął na siebie koszulę. Posłał mu jeszcze lekki uśmiech, po czym zniknął w oddali. Naruto zeskoczył na ziemię i naciągnął na siebie bluzę. Przeczesał palcami włosy i odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić nieco przyspieszony puls. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego Sakura i reszta drużyny.

\- Och, tu jesteś! Sasuke tu nie ma. Znowu nam uciekł. Wracamy do wioski. - powiedziała wyraźnie smutna i rozżalona, jej oczy błyszczały od łez. Sai i kapitan Yamato jedynie w zrezygnowaniu pokręcili głowami. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że Naruto wpadnie w szał i zacznie ich przekonywać, żeby nie przestawali szukać, jednak on jedynie się uśmiechnął.

\- Znajdziemy go. Prędzej czy później wróci do wioski. - odpowiedział spokojnie i jakby tęsknie spoglądał za siebie, w stronę, w którą odszedł Sasuke, a czego oni nie mogli wiedzieć. Yamato stwierdził, że chłopak widocznie dojrzał na tyle, by myśleć racjonalnie. Wrócili do wioski, jednak życie Naruto nie było już takie samo.


End file.
